


Causitc | Alexander Nox x Reader Collection

by AvariceGentile



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvariceGentile/pseuds/AvariceGentile
Summary: Collection of one-shots, drabbles, imagines, and anything else that comes to mind for everyone's favorite Toxic Trapper >:0Prompts will be stated in the Notes portion at the beginning of each chapter, as well as any content warnings for that segment.Requests are open :)
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Causitc | Alexander Nox x Reader Collection

currently placeholder as i try to figure out how this works sorry :') not used to AO3


End file.
